monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-85.242.252.228-20191024075306/@comment-36492818-20191024135002
"Ragnarok is an incredible monster, and arguably the best in the game, and he certainly deserves OP." Warmaster Thalassa, Warmaster Sherezar, Wyrmlad, Ugluk, Eisul, Madam Fusion, etc. The list goes on with better monsters. "There are many other people who think the same (just look in the ragnarok comments when he was moved down) but most of the ranking council members are just dismissing their opinions like they’re not worth anything." That's because their point isn't very good, and neither is yours, right off the bat with the best monster thing. "Firstly, one of the biggest things I’ve seen people use as a weakness is his lack of AoE’s, which makes him weak to taunt tanks. The think is, just because he has no AoE moves does not at all mean he can’t deal with the taunt trait. Firstly, he can do death door - one of the best moves in the entire game against tanks and instantly removes 75% life. Secondly, he can do demons flames, a trait disable skill, to remove the taunt." His lack of AoE's doesn't let him do damage to an entire enemy team, which is the problem here. He can only be run as a support and somewhat attacker because of this. No AoE moves really caps his versatility. Tanks usually have some support skills at best, so Demon's Flames usually won't work, especially if your trying to run a good Ragnarok. Death Door is very useful, just relics get in the way of the 75% life removal. "Thirdly almost all his other skills buff allies, so are not really affected by taunt. Ragnarok can skill turn transfer and heal, he can still ressurect with double damage and an extra turn, he can still apply skill mirror to all allies, he can still heal, remove negative effects, and apply evasion. He can still apply damage mirror and life regen, or he can give immunity to control. Really just because he has no AoE skills doesn’t make him weak to taunt." So your saying that his skills that buff allies don't affect taunt. ''You are contradicting your entire first 2 points there. ''The only thing Ragnarok can be is a supporter due to his AoE move cap, and he has a lot of support moves in the first place. PER takes care of most of them easily. "Fourthly, the biggest use of taunt monsters is with dodge area monsters, like Wrymald, O’Reilly, and the new Hornet. This meant that even AoE skills are bad against those teams. So basically, Ragnarok is not OP due to being weak against taunt monsters, when he’s not actually weak against them? So can he be moved up to OP??" See here, literally every new dodge area monster is a supporter. This means the tank won't die very easily. Also, Ragnarok can't easily target the dodge area monsters. This strategy completely obliterates Ragnarok. Out of every top player, 16 use him on defense, 4 use him on offense. ''We. Don't. Fucking. Count. Top. Players. '' Using a top player won't get your monster up into OP rank.